Aku Tidak Mau!
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis dingin yang bersekolah di Konoha High School. Siapa sangka? Haruno yang dingin dan cuek itu mempunyai dua kepribadian. Sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha, seorang cowok populer di sekolah itu, mencoba untuk mengembalikan imagenya ...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

…

L-Ly Three Kazumi

PRESENTS

.

.

Aku Tidak Mau!

(A Requested Fic From Chery Blossom Uchiha)

.

.

'PRANGG'

Suara itu memecah kesunyian malam di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Semua anggota keluarga yang sebagian besar telah terlelap terjaga dan bergegas menuju sumber suara. Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis yang merupakan keturunan Haruno murni yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya langsung mengambil sapu yang tergantung di samping pintu kamarnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia mengendap-endap menuju dapur.

Sakura merasa takut. Bukan baru kali ini rumahnya yang bisa dikatakan sangat mewah itu menjadi sasaran pencuri. Pernah satu dua kali rumahnya kebobolan pencuri. Tapi belum sempat pencurinya kabur, pencuri tersebut sudah babak belur dikeroyok keluarga Haruno.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia melihat Okaa-san dan Tou-sannya berdiri di samping pintu dapur. Di tangan Kaa-sannya terlihat sepotong kayu yang memang ia siapkan jika hal ini terjadi. Sedangkan Tou-sannya tidak memegang sebilah senjatapun. Dalam garis keluarga Haruno, seorang laki-laki yang lahir harus menguasai Shorinji Kempo minimal pada tingkat sabuk hitam. Tidak mencapai tingkat itu, maka biaya hidupnya pada saat ia berkeluarga tidak akan ditanggung oleh keluarga besar.

Mereka sepakat untuk menghitung sampai tiga, lalu mengeroyok pencuri tersebut seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan pada pencuri-pencuri lainnya. "Satu, dua, tiga .. " hitung Kaho sambil berbisik. Mereka serentak membuka pintu dapur dan siap untuk menggebuk pelakunya.

"Meoong .." ketiga Haruno itu sontak memutar bola mata mereka. Kaho langsung berjalan menuju tersangka dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Mii-chan kok mecahin gelas Kaa-chan lagi~? Kan gelasnya jadi kura~ng," Sakura dan Kazuki hanya terdiam di tempat dengan mulut menganga. Selalu begini kalau Kaho berada di dekat kucing yang diberi nama Mii-chan, cadelnya langsung kumat. Dengan wajah sok _childish_ dia akan bercakap-cakap dengan si kucing tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran suami dan anaknya.

"Mii-chan tidur sama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan caja, ya. Nanti Mii-chan bica bobo dengan nyaman dengan Kaa-chan. Mii-chan mau, kan?" kucing itu mengeong sambil menggesekkan badannya ke kaki Kaho dengan manja. Seakan mengerti apa yang diucapkan majikannya, Mii-chan mengikuti langkah Kaho, meninggalkan Sakura dan Kazuki yang masih mematung.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Jangan meniru tingkah Kaa-san, ya," Kazuki menepuk pundak Sakura dan menyusul istrinya ke kamar. Sakura menguap kecil, dan dengan langkah malas ia kembali ke ruangannya.

**0oOo0**

Suara kicau burung dan silau mentari pagi membangunkan seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha yang masih terbaring di pembaringannya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri pada cahaya pertama yang ia dapatkan hari itu. Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, bangkit dari pembaringannya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, Sasuke segera memakai baju seragamnya dan mengambil tasnya kemudian keluar kamar untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun .." sapa Mikoto kepada putra bungsunya seraya menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Hn, ohayou .." balas Sasuke dengan agak malas. Sasuke langsung duduk di tempat dimana biasanya ia duduk. Ia menoleh ke kursi yang terletak di sampingnya. Kosong. Berarti Itachi belum bangun. Hn, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kau bangunkan Itachi, Sasuke," kata Fugaku sambil membaca koran yang baru diantarkan tadi pagi. Sasuke dengan agak enggan baranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar Itachi yang berada di lantai dasar.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi. Tidak ada respon. Diketuknya lebih keras, bahkan sampai menggedor-gedorkan pintu tersebut. Masih tetap tidak ada respon. Sasuke mencoba membuka pintunya. Tidak terkunci. Ia pun masuk ke ruang pribadi Itachi tersebut.

Dilihatnya Itachi masih tertidur di atas kasurnya. Suara-suara aneh keluar dari mulutnya yang agak menganga, membuat Sasuke sedikit risih. Selimut yang melorot sampai lutut Itachi membuat Sasuke mendapat akses leluasa untuk melihat apa yang dikenakan anikinya ini.

Sasuke menahan tawanya melihat Itachi _topless_ dan hanya memakai boxer bermotif Spongebob Squarepants yang sedang berusaha menangkap ubur-ubur bersama Patrick dengan jaring konyol mereka.

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan lengan Itachi, mencoba membangunkannya. Sekian kali ia melakukannya tapi Itachi tidak bangun-bangun juga. Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Itachi dan mengambil segayung air dan mengguyurnya pada wajah Itachi.

**0oOo0**

** Sasuke POV**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat sedang berkutat dengan lokernya ketika aku baru saja tiba di sekolah dan menaruh barang-barangku di loker yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan loker milik Sakura, nama gadis itu.

'BRUKK'

Tumpukan buku susul-menyusul keluar dari loker Sakura. Kulihat dia meringis kesakitan memegang kepalanya yang dijatuhi kamus bahasa Inggris. Ingin rasanya aku membantunya. Tapi kejadian 'itu' membuat aku menimbang-nimbang keputusanku dulu.

**Flashback**

'Hah-hahh'

Aku terengah-engah berlari menghindari kejaran fans gila yang katanya mencintaiku sampai mati. Hueks, kalimat itu membuatku ingin muntah saja. Tidak biasanya mereka se-ganas ini. Aku terus berlari. Mataku liar bergerak kesana kemari mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Usahaku untuk berlari ini sia-sia karena entah mengapa stamina mereka menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih besar dariku.

Seorang siswi berambut _soft pink_ yang kukenal sebagai teman sekelasku kulihat menikung dari arah UKS. Tiba-tiba ide brilian muncul di otakku.

Aku masih berlari, tapi kini bukan untuk menghindari para fans itu. Tapi untuk mengejar Sakura yang telah hampir berbelok lagi ke ruang kelas kami. Untungnya, aku dapat mencegatnya sebelum siswi-siswi gila itu mulai mengerubutiku seperti semut pada gula.

"Ya minna, usaha kalian ini sia-sia saja. Karena .." aku memotong ucapanku, merengkuh Sakura di dekapan lenganku. "… aku sudah menjadi milik Sakura. Benarkan, Koibito-hime?" para fansgirl Sasuke yang ada di tempat itu langsung banjir air mata. Seakan berduka akan status pangeran mereka yang tidak sendiri lagi.

"Tidak .." para siswi yang menangis di tempat itu seketika menghentikan tangisan mereka. Menatap Sakura yang memasang tampang dingin dan acuh. Memaksanya untuk memperjelas pernyataannya tadi.

"Aku bilaaang, aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan playboy cap Uchiha ini. Sudah ya, Ja matta .." Sakura dengan entengnya melepas rangkulan Sasuke yang terpaku di tempatnya. Memberikan hadiah kecil di bagian ulu hati Sasuke. Tendangan klan Haruno.

"KYAAA~ Sasuke-kuuuunn .." Sasuke seketika mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat yang menurutnya mengerikan itu. Tapi karena tenaganya telah habis terkuras, ia pasrah pulang dengan tubuh babak belur dengan coklat.

**Flashback off**

'_Hmm, kutolong saja deh. Kasihan…'_ batinku. Tapi belum sempat tiga langkah ia menuju ke arah Sakura, ia melihat Sakura telah ditolong oleh seseorang berambut merah. Tampan. Itu kesan pertamaku melihatnya. Tapi tetap tak setampan diriku. Tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan tingkat kekerenan rambut _chicken butt_-ku ini.

Aku mengalihkan langkahku menuju ke loker milikku yang hanya berjarak 5 loker dari milik Sakura. Mengambil buku-buku yang kuperlukan dan berjalan menuju kelas.

**0oOo0**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke merasakan HP-nya bergetar di saku celananya. Bukan cuma satu kali getaran itu, tapi berulang-ulang. Kalau dihitung-hitung, ini sudah kali kelima panggilan itu mengganggu kenyamanan Sasuke. Diam-diam, diambilnya _handphone_nya itu. Mengecek siapa yang memanggilnya sementara pelajaran Asuma-sensei berlangsung tersebut. Nama 'Tou-san' terpampang di layar _handphone _Sasuke.

Sasuke mencari strategi untuk keluar dari kelas Asuma-sensei. Ia mendapatkan ide dengan cepat. Otaknya sangat bisa dia andalkan.

"Arrggh, s..sakkiiit .." rintih Sasuke sambil mencengkram perut bagian kanan bawahnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Asuma-sensei yang sedang menjabarkan tentang hubungan sinus, cosinus, dan tangen di depan kelas.

"Uchiha? Kau sakit? Haruno, antar Uchiha ke UKS cepat. Yang lainnya perhatikan papan tulis …" Sasuke sedikit kesal.

'_Mengapa harus Sakura, sih. Huh …' _batin Sasuke. Tapi mau tak mau, ia mengikuti Sakura juga ke ruang UKS.

"Minum ini …" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan dua buah pil dan segelas air hangat. Sasuke hanya memandanginya sekilas kemudian mengambil _handphone_nya yang kembali bergetar.

"Hm, Tou-san?"

.

.

.

RnR Please ..


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

…

L-Ly Three Kazumi

PRESENTS

.

.

Aku Tidak Mau!

(A Requested Fic From Chery Blossom Uchiha)

.

.

"E..eh? Dengan siapa…?" aku melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang mengutak-atik kotak P3K. Aku memandangnya risih. Kudengarkan lagi intruksi ayahku dari _Blackberry_ hitam milikku. Tapi bagaimana pun aku mempertajam daya tangkap gendang telingaku untuk memastikan apa yang kudengar ini salah, kesimpulan mengapa _Tou-san _menelponku kali ini adalah …

ITACHI DIJODOHKAN DENGAN CEWEK MUSUH ADIKNYA SENDIRI !

Pandangan mataku mendingin sekejap setelah _Tou-san_ memutuskan sambungan komunikasi kami. Selalu begitu. Aku tidak akan pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih jauh untuk sesuatu yang dianggapnya tidak dapat dicerna oleh 'anak kecil' seperti diriku. Tch! Kadang aku jadi kesal sendiri dan memukuli boneka kelinci putih yang tak berdosa di dalam kamarku sampai tanganku mulai membiru, bahkan pernah sampai luka.

Aku tiduran di kasur UKS yang lumayan nyaman. Memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran kali ini. Sekali-sekali toh tidak apa-apa. Hmmh. Aku menghela nafas berat. Kulihat Sakura sepertinya sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari sejak kami masuk ke ruang kesehatan ini. Ditangannya tergenggam sebotol minyak tawon dan obat bermerek Di*pet. Dia pikir aku sakit perut karena ingin 'itu' ya. Huh, dasar cewek lemot.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri …" ia mengerutkan keningnya yang menjadi tempat bertengger beberapa butir keringat. "E..eh?" _'Huh, beneran lemot nih anak …' _batinku menggerutu.

"U..uh. Oke. Gue tau lo cuman mau bolos dan nelpon gebetan lo, kan? Jadi cowok kasian banget sih. Poor Sasu-_baka_ …" katanya sambil berlalu. Tidak lupa memberiku sebuah jitakan sebagai hadiah. Dan sejak kapan dia 'ber-gue-elo' seperti ini? Udah nggak waras nih anak. Aku berdecak sendiri, mengundangnya untuk berbalik dan memberiku tatapan 'manis' miliknya.

"Heran lo? Napa emang kalo gue kasar kayak gini? Baru tahu ya? Double poor, Sasu-_koii_~ …" kali ini dia betul-betul membuat darahku naik ke ubun-ubun. Wajahku memerah menahan rasa marah dan kesalku padanya. Tapi aku hanya memutuskan untuk memandangnya berlalu dan tidak mau cari gara-gara dengannya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi Sasu-_chan_. Lo …"

Cklek …

Pintu UKS dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya yang tadi ingin mengumpat Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sesosok cowok tinggi berambut merah dan berwajah imut nan manis kemudian muncul dihadapan kami berdua.

"Sa..Sasori-_senpai_ …" kudengar Sakura menyapa orang yang masuk tadi dengan panggilan 'Sasori-_senpai_'. Yah, aku tahu dia. Dia yang tadi pagi menolong Sakura yang kesusahan dengan lokernya. Seorang _senpai_ yang baru saja aku geser posisinya sebagai cowok terganteng, terkeren, ter-_cool_, dan tercemerlang di sekolah ini.

"Konnichiwa, Haruno-_chan_. Emm, bisa tolong berikan aku obat untuk mengurangi pening di kepalaku ini? Aku agak pusing setelah terbentur bola basket tadi …" Sasori-_senpai_ adalah seorang pentolan basket sekolah ini. Ia menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket semenjak kelas satu sampai sekarang. Memang kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan sih. Tahun lalu, dari kabar yang kudengar ia berhasil membawa nama sekolah ke tingkat nasional dan meraih medali perunggu, juga menjadi pemain terfavorit pada waktu itu.

"Ha..Hai' _senpai_. Chotto matte kudasai …" kulihat Sakura kembali berkutat dengan kotak putih dengan _letter_ berwarna merah itu lagi. Tidak sampai satu menit, ia sudah menemukannya dan mengambilkan segelas air untuk Sasori-_senpai_.

"Arigatou na, Haruno-_chan_ …" katanya sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang langsung tertunduk. Samar kulihat ada rona merah di pipinya yang kurasa sudah ada sejak Sasori-_senpai_ memasuki ruangan ini. Sasori-_senpai_ langsung menenggak obat itu dengan kecepatan masih di ambang batas normal. Ia lalu meminta persetujuan Sakura untuk beristirahat di UKS. Mereka masih berbincang-bincang tanpa memperdulikan aku yang memerhatikan mereka.

_'Huuh, daripada dikacangin gini, mending tidur ah. Zzzzzzzz ….'_

**0oOo0**

** Normal POV**

Sakura tersenyum-senyum memandangi _senpai_nya yang sedang tiduran di kasur UKS sambil bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa pun yang dapat mereka bicarakan. _'Mimpi apa gue semalem …'_ batin Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka keinginannya untuk berbicara dengan _senpai_ yang diam-diam dikaguminya. Apalagi di ruangan seperti ini, yang hanya mereka berdu …

_'Ah, Sasuke! Gue lupa ada Sasuke!'_ batin Sakura memaksanya untuk memalingkan sedikit wajahnya ke arah kasur yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Berat rasanya Sakura untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari orang yang disukainya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah tanggung jawabnya. Kakashi-_sensei_ telah mengamanahkan Sasuke untuknya.

_'Dia tertidur rupanya. Bagus deh. Nggak bakalan ada yang jadi biang kerok pembuat masalah di kesempatan langka ini. Hahayy …'_ Sakura cengar-cengir sendiri, membuat Sasori mau tak mau merasa agak seram juga.

"Ha..Haruno-_chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

_"Sa..Sakura-_hime_? Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?_

"Yo, Haruno-_chaann_ …"

_"Sakura-himeee~ …"_

"Haruno-_chan_, kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku ya?"

_"Sakura-koii~, tidak apa-apa kan aku hadir di hatimu?"_

"Iya, Saso-_kun_. Tidak apa-apa kok …" kata Sakura spontan karena terpengaruh khayalannya sambil senyum-senyum malu. Sasori yang belum pernah dipanggil seakrab itu oleh Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sambil memasang tampang penasaran. Yang pastinya membuatnya beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih imut dari biasanya.

"Haruno-_chan_? Siapa yang kamu panggil 'Saso-_kun_', hmm?" Sasori mencoba menjahili Sakura. Sakura tiba-tiba tersentak dari lamunan angan-angannya bersama Sasori yang terlalu tinggi dan membuat awan-awan di langit _sweatdrop_ dan menghujani bumi dengan _sweat_ tersebut.

"Go ..Gomen, Sasori-_senpai_…" ujar Sakura sambil tertunduk. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang seenaknya saja melamun atas kehendaknya sendiri.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa kok, Haruno-_chan_. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku boleh memanggilmu 'Sakura'. Ok?" Sasori menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah Sakura. Dengan gugup Sakura menerima uluran kelingking itu dan bertukar senyum dengan Sasori.

"Ok. Emm, Saso-_kun_ .."

"Daijoubu, Sakura …"

**0oOo0**

"Tadaima …"

Sakura memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana. Langsung menuju ruang pribadinya untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Setelah itu ia turun ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_nya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan duduk di ruang makan hanyalah kakek dan neneknya. Sakura lupa bahwa orang tuanya tadi pergi ke rumah kolega ayahnya.

"Ah, _okaeri_ Sakura-_chan_. Sini makan dulu …" kata Tsunade, _baa-san _Sakura. Ia lalu menarik kursi yang ada disampingnya agar anak satu-satunya itu mendapatkan akses untuk menduduki kursi tersebut.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Tidak seorang pun yang berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan. Toh juga tidak baik berbicara saat mulut sedang dipenuhi oleh makanan.

Setelah semuanya selesai menghabiskan jatah masing-masing, Sakura dan Tsunade membereskan meja makan dan kemudian mencuci piring bekas mereka. Sementara mencuci piring, Tsunade membuka percakapan.

"Ne, sakura-_chan_. Kau sebenarnya telah dijodohkan …"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Baa-chan. Saku juga nggak punya orang yang Saku suka kok. Memangnya siapa?" kata Sakura dengan sedikit lirih karena kebohongan yang ia utarakan pada ibunya.

"Yokatta. Hmm, sepertinya kamu benar-benar ingin tahu ya? Dia Itachi, Uchiha Itachi …"

"Oh, Itachi …"

"UAPAAA? ITACHI UCHIHAAA?"

**Tsuzuku**

**Dibuka lowongan OC ..**

**Karena saya nggak mau masangin Itachi sama Hana dulu ..**

**Siapa yang mau jadi pacarnya Itachi?**

**Read n Review ..**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

…

L-Ly Three Kazumi

PRESENTS

.

.

Aku Tidak Mau!

(A Requested Fic From Chery Blossom Uchiha)

.

.

"Kamu kenapa, Sakura-chan? Katanya tadi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsunade yang sedikit khawatir jika keputusan Sakura menjadi berubah begitu tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Sakura yang tersadar kalau kelakuannya ini agak berlebihan, segera mengatupkan mulutnya yang sejak tadi menganga, lalu mengembangkan senyum untuk menenangkan neneknya yang masih awet muda tersebut.

"_Daijobu_, _baa-san_. Cuma Sakura sedikit kaget saja tadi. Itachi dari klan Uchiha, kan? Umm, dia siapanya Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura bertanya dengan gugup. Was-was kalau Sasuke punya hubungan darah dengan Itachi-calon suaminya.

"Oh. Sasuke itu adik dari Itachi. Dia satu kelas denganmu, kan? Dia tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya kakak?" jawab Tsunade sambil mengelap piring terakhir yang telah mereka cuci.

_'Oh, WHAT A CRAP!' _

"Se..sedekat itu hubungan darahnya, _baa-san_?" lagi-lagi Sakura bertanya. Untuk memastikan pendengarannya tadi salah, bahwa gendang telinganya sudah tidak terlalu peka akan rangsangan suara.

"Iya, Saku-chan. Memangnya kenapa, sih? Atau jangan-jangan …"

Sakura yang mengetahui jalan pikiran neneknya yang berjiwa muda itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak, _baa-san_! Jangan ada sedikit pun dalam pikiran _baa-san_ kalau aku menyukai Sasuke tengik itu!".

Mata Tsunade membulat.

"Ah, maaf,_baa-san_. Sakura ke kamar dulu. Ngantuk…" Sakura beranjak dari dapur menuju lantai dua. Tempat kamarnya berada. Tsunade yang masih terpaku di tempatnya hanya diam. Tak lama setelah itu, dia juga memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

_'Madara, aku tidak yakin rencanamu akan berhasil …'_

**0oOo0**

Seorang pria tegap berambut coklat berdiri gelisah di depan sebuah rumah dengan plat **Akasuna**. Telah hampir 15 menit ia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang di siang yang terik itu, tapi tidak seorang pun keluar untuk membukakannya. Menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana ia yakin orang yang dicarinya itu berada.

Kerikil yang berserakan di jalanan menjadi sasaran kekesalan pria yang berkaos hitam itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa menyewa angkutan umum untuk pergi ke tempat tujuannya, tapi persediaan finansialnya yang telah cenderung menipis karena perjalanannya dari luar kota ke Konoha memakan banyak biaya. _Well,_ sebenarnya tidak juga jika ia bisa menjaga nafsu makannya yang terlalu besar, tapi apa daya. Semua sudah terjadi.

"Malangnya~ nasibku~ …" ia mulai menyanyi asal. Meski pun begitu, suaranya tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Orang-orang disekitarnya yang mendengar suara itu pun tertegun. Tidak berlebihan. Karena memang dia adalah seorang penyanyi di sebuah grup band yang err…belum terkenal. Jadi tak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya.

_Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku_

_ Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba_

_ Yeah yeah …_

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang dilewatinya sambil bersenandung. Melepaskan topi yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk pergi ke tempat orang itu. Ia menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Memejamkan mata untuk merasakan apa yang menjadi makna tersembunyi dari lagu yang menjadi favoritnya itu. Tidak menyadari sedikit pun apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

_Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatta okou_

_ Ooo~_

_ Nakushita shimatta …_

Prok..prok..prokk

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan gemerincing koin otomatis membangunkannya dari perasaannya yang tadi sempat terhanyut itu. Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat topi yang tadi dipangkunya sekarang penuh, bahkan sudah tidak muat untuk menampung apresiasi orang-orang yang menyimak lagu tadi.

"We want more! We want more! We want more!"

Pria berambut coklat tadi tersenyum akan antusiasme pendengarnya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia menuruti permintaan tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Untuk lagu kedua ini, aku mempersilahkan err .. yang di sebelah sana untuk memberikan _request_nya," kata Kankurou sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berambut hitam sambil melemparkan senyum.

"Aku mau kau menyanyikan lagunya 'W*li'! C*ri J*d*h!" ucap wanita yang ditunjuk Kankurou.

"E..eh? itu lagu dari mana? Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Yang lain saja yah." Wanita itu kembali berpikir.

"Emm, kalau begitu, lagunya _Westlife _yang _Season in The Sun_. pasti kamu tahu, 'kan?"

"Pastinya, nona. Salah satu favoritku malah …" kata Kankurou sambil mengedipkan matanya pada wanita tersebut.

"Ehm .."

_Good bye to you, my trusted frie …_

"Kankurou-nii, apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh?" Sasori melemparkan tatapan maut ke Kankurou, pria berambut coklat tadi, atas apa yang dilakukannya di tempat umum begini.

"Ah, Sasori. Tidak, aku hanya melakukan hobiku saja. Dan yah, kau lihat sendiri hasilnya." Orang-orang yang tadinya telah bersiap untuk mendengar suara merdu Kankurou tadi balas melemparkan tatapan maut ke Sasori. Sasori agak takut jadinya. Satu banding err.. lima, enam, tujuh … ah! Banyak sekali.

"Baiklah. Satu lagu saja, nii-san, setelah itu kita pulang," kata Sasori pasrah. Kankurou mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sasori.

"_Arigatou na .."_ Kankurou menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai lagi 'konser tunggalnya'.

_Good bye to you, my trusted friend_

_ We've known each other since we were nine or ten_

_ Together we climb hills and trees_

_ Learn of love and ABC's_

_ Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees_

Sasori terpancing. Ia mulai ikut menyanyikannya dengan Kankurou. Tersenyum simpul, Kankurou melanjutkan lagu itu. tentu saja duet dengan Sasori.

_Goodbye my friend, it's hard to die_

_ When all the birds are singing in the sky_

_ Now that the spring is in the air_

_ Pretty girls are everywhere_

_ Think of me and I'll be there_

Mengetahui bagian _refrain_ setelah lirik ini, para pendengar mereka mulai bertepuk tangan dengan intens. Mengiringi lagu _Season In The Sun _punya _Westlife _tersebut.

_We had joy, we had fun, we had season in the sun_

_ But the hills that we climbed were just season out of time_

Mereka terus melanjutkan lagu tersebut sampai bagian _ending_nya. Karena keasyikan, Sasori tidak menyadari ia menyelesaikan lagu itu sendiri. Tanpa ada suara Kankurou yang menemaninya. Setelah itu, mereka beranjak pulang dengan hasil yang lumayan.

"Argh, _nii-san_ apa-apaan sih ngamen kayak tadi? Bikin malu aja tau!" gerutu Sasori pada Kankurou. Kankurou tertawa melihat wajah memerah dari adik sepupunya tersebut.

"Hey hey! Aku tadi menyanyi hanya karena bosan, asal kau tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ngamen. Memangnya ada tampangku potongan pengamen ya? Dari mana coba, orang anak band gini dibilang pengamen," omel Kankurou panjang lebar.

"Dari kakekmu!" maki Sasori.

"Ups, berarti kau juga punya potongan pengamen dong, Sasori. Kau lupa ya? Kita kan punya kakek yang sama. Dan juga…" Kankurou melirik jahil pada Sasori yang tampak menyesali perkataannya tadi, ".. sepertinya tadi kau menikmati lagunya. Hahaha …"

"Silahkan. Tertawailah aku! Kudoain Kyou-nee minta putus sama kamu. Huh.." Sasori mempercepat jalannya meninggalkan Kankurou.

"Hei, jangan ngambek dong, Sas. Sejak kapan sih kamu kayak cewek gini? Aku tahu kamu imut, tapi jangan jadi _girly _gini dong." Kankurou berlari menuju pintu gerbang rumah Sasori, menyusul adiknya itu masuk ke dalam.

"Hm …" balas Sasori sok dingin.

Kankurou mengabaikan perubahan drastic pria berambut merah itu, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Sasori mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kankurou. "Chiyo-_baasan_ mana, Sasori?" tanya Kankurou.

"Ada di atas, mungkin sedang tidur," jawab Sasori. kankurou mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuat _nii_ berkunjung ke Konoha?" lanjut Sasori.

"Ah itu, aku –tepatnya band-ku- di kontrak oleh perusahaan Uchiha untuk menjadi _entertainer_ di acara mereka. Kami belum tahu sih, acaranya apa. Tapi Madara-_san _bilang ia akan menjelaskan masalah ini besok di kantornya. Makanya aku ke Konoha. Sekaligus melepas kangen lah sama sepupuku yang _cute_ ini. Hehehe …" Sasori bergidik dengan julukan yang diberikan Kankurou padanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau _nii_ sekarang sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi _fanboy_ku. Huh." Kankurou tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Sasori. "Oh ya, memangnya bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengan Madara-_san_?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Sebulan yang lalu dia ada pertemuan dengan kepala cabangnya di Suna. Dan pertemuan itu diadakan di _café_ tempatku biasa manggung. Dan bisa ditebak, ia tertarik dengan suaraku yang merdu ini. Terjalinlah kontrak tersebut." jelas Kankurou.

"Tapi kok _nii_ sendiri yang datang? Lacie-_san_, Orari-_nee_, Baki-_nii_, dan Keita mana?"

"Mereka ada di Suna. Tapi tenang Sasori, mereka akan datang kok. Setelah persetujuan kontrak disepakati tentunya." jawab Kankurou. "Ambilkan aku es jeruk dong, Sasori. Haus nih,".

"Ara. _Nii-san_ merepotkan …"

"Biarin. Weeekk .." Kankurou menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sasori yang sedang berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Kankurou minuman. 

Sasori kembali dengan membawa sebotol jus jeruk dan sebotol _isotonic_. Kankurou langsung menenggak banyak-banyak minuman yang disediakan untuknya itu.

"Ne, _nii_ lebih baik istirahat saja dulu." Tawar Sasori.

"Ide bagus, adikku. Kamarku yang mana?" tanya Kankurou. Sasori memandang Kankurou bosan.

"Jangan buang-buang tenagamu untuk mengajakku bercanda. Kau seperti tamu saja," kata Sasori.

"Iya iya, aku tidur dulu ya …" pamit Kankurou.

"Pastikan kau tidak bisa lagi bangun dari tidurmu ya, _nii-san_ …"

"Sa-So-Rii~"

**0oOo0**

"Aniki sudah tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan aniki?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang sedang sibuk mengetik laporan hasil praktikumnya. Ia memandangi wajah Itachi yang telah keriput karena factor genetik lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban.

"Iya .." singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Siapa coba?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sakura Haruno. Anak semata wayang dari keluarga Haruno. Masih SMA, sekelas denganmu. Mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda dan mata beriris _emerald_. Pintar, manis, dan suka menolong. Benar, 'kan?" jawab Itachi sambil menolehkan pandangannya dari laptop, menatap adiknya yang sedang lekat memandanginya. Ia kemudian melepas kacamata yang ia gunakan. "Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Emmh, aku ragu dengan dekskripsi aniki. Dia itu kasar, suka mengejek, dan bodoh. Jadi kusarankan aniki hati-hati kalau sudah menikah dengannya, ya? Aku ke kamar dulu. Ja .." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan anikinya itu dengan cepat dan langsung beranjak dari tempat itu –kamar Itachi.

_Dango dango dango dango_

_ Dango daikazoku_

_ Yancha ni.._

"Moshi-moshi .. Ah, Rizuka-_chan_? … Baik, aku baik. Kamu? .. Di Konoha? Yatta, kalau begitu kita kencan, yaa .. Besok di _Kanky Café _bagaimana? .. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan … Oke Ricchi, matta ashita … Hai hai, aishiteru mo .."

**0oOo0**

_Tok..tok..tokk_

Seorang remaja berambut kuning keemasan terlihat sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang nampaknya sebaya dengan cowok rambut kuning itu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ada apa, Teme? Tumben kamu memanggilku. Biasanya juga kau mengusirku kalau aku datang," tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran. Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan tetap menapaki tangga menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Jawab dong, Teme." Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, menandakan kalau ia sedikit kesal dengan paksaan sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Sabar sebentar, Dobe. Kita bicarakan di ruanganku .." jawab Sasuke. Mereka terus menapaki tangga yang lumayan tinggi itu dalam diam.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke yang bernuansa biru tua, Naruto langsung merebahkan diri di kasur Sasuke yang empuk. Sasuke membiarkannya saja, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto setiap ia berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mau kamu menemaniku sebentar. Aku bosan, aniki sedang sibuk," kata Sasuke sambil menyalakan laptop berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Hmm, memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan, teme?" Naruto heran dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi. "Kau tidak berpikir unt ..".

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, dobe! Main PS yuk," tawar Sasuke. Naruto mengiyakannya saja. Mereka manghubungkan stik PS ke laptop Sasuke dan mulai memainkan jari mereka, adu kelihaian dalam memencet tombol-tombol stik tersebut.

Baru seperempat jam sejak mereka bermain, suara ketukan terdengar dari arah luar kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_sama_, anda di panggil oleh Madara-_sama_. Ia menunggu di ruang keluarga. Permisi …" Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan dengan alis saling bertautan.

_Apa yang akan dibicarakan si Kakek itu?_

**0oOo0**

**Udah ketahuan kan OC yang kepilih?**

**Yap, Rizuka Hanayuuki!**

**Omodetouu ..**

**Tapi untuk yang lainnya nggak perlu cemas, tetap akan saya masukkan ke fic ini ..**

**Okelah, bales review:**

**-Rizuka Hanayuuki**

** Maaf maaf, kesalahan teknis, hehe. Udah aku edit kok ~_^. Selamat ya, kamu yang kepilih jadi pacarnya Itachi karena kamu reviewer pertama untuk Chap 2! Oh ya, aku mau minta tolong, dekskripsi dirinya dibutuhin nih, hehe. Arigatou udah review. Review lagi yaa ..**

**-B-Rabbit Lacie**

** Yap, aku update lebih cepat nih. Hehe. Btw, boleh nanya nggak? Maaf, bukan bermaksud untuk menyinggung ya, tapi dari pada salah, mending aku tanya langsung. Gendernya apa? Soalnya namanya ada kan diatas? Tapi pake –san karena aku belum yakin. Tapi menurutku cewek sih. Bales yaa.. oh ya, thanks udah review ..**

**-Uchiha Priz Haruno**

** Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Udah tahu kan siapa yang kepilih? Mm, untuk itu aku mau nanya, siapa chara cowok yang kamu suka di Naruto? Arigato udah review yaa ..**

**-RestuChii SoraYama**

** Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Udah tahu kan siapa yang kepilih? Mm, untuk itu aku mau nanya, siapa chara cowok yang kamu suka di Naruto? Soal SasuSaku-nya, diliat aja deh nanti *ditimpuk. Hehehe .. trims dah ripiuww ..**

**-Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**

** Ini aku udah panjangin hampir dua kali lipat dari kebiasaan saya yang Cuma nulis kurang lebih 1000 word per-chap. Alurnya nilai sendiri yaa.. trims masukannya, sangat membantu. Terima kasih udah review ..**

**-OraRi HinaRa**

** Tenang. Gaara pasti nongol kok, tapi nanti hehe. Soal cemburunya Sasu … dilihat aja nanti. Makasih udah review yaa ..**

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**(Nunduk-nunduk gaje)**

**Onegaishimashou**


End file.
